


for all the things my hands have held (the best by far is you)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, D/s overtones, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys, Texting, bby domesticity at the end, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: “You know, I figured out your calendar thing.” Even presses his thumb against the head of Isak’s cock through the fabric, making Isak’s hips jerk. “Little heart, not difficult to figure out.”“Whatever.” Isak huffs self-consciously, cheeks heating up.





	for all the things my hands have held (the best by far is you)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 10!!!!!! THIS IS SUNDAY'S FIC WHOOPS I SUCK IM UPLOADING IT ON TUESDAY MORNING LOLLLLLL
> 
> sjdfdskfjsd I have a report due on FRIDAY so im FREAKING OUT cuz I haVENT STARTED IT and I have so maNY FICS TO WRITE so im sorry if the quality of the next few ones is a little :/// NOT LIKE THEYVE BEEN AMAZING ANYWAY OH WELL 
> 
> thank you to Ida for keeping me sane at 3 am in the morning god bless when I was trying to finish this off I lov u & I owe u mi life
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [this is isaks toy <3](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/31EWRPAAghL.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> title from Cecilia And The Satellite by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness

 

 

 

**///**

**SØNDAG – 14:39**

**Isak + Even’s Apartment**

 

 

 

 

It’s Sunday again and Isak’s not sure how a week has gone by so fast. It feels like a blur, a mess of schoolwork and sex, and he’s pretty sure it’s been one of the greatest weeks of all time.

 

 

Even’s got called into work at the last minute that morning, and considering they’re a little low on money, Even had to go in, rather than just turn it down like he normally would on a Sunday. After all, Sunday is _their_ day.

 

 

Isak’s not too upset, though. He understands that Even has to do what Even has to do to keep their apartment, he’s not going to start crying because he can’t have a day cuddling his boyfriend. Besides, he likes the idea of being at home while his man is out working for him. Call him spoilt, he doesn’t care.

 

 

He rolls the sleeves of the too-big (probably Even’s, realistically), pink hoodie up his arms as he types furiously, writing up his lab report from last week. He’d forgotten – “forgotten” to get it done in time – and his Physics teacher had given him till Monday to do it but, yet again, he’d left it till the last minute. He pushes up his glasses from where they’re sliding down his nose again, head flipping from side to side between his notebook and his laptop. He squints down at his own writing, wishing Even was here to decipher it for him. Honestly, it’s a little strange how occasionally he can’t read his own writing, yet Even’s able to.

 

 

He quickly pulls out his phone, taking a picture of the scribbles and shooting it off to Even, hoping he doesn’t have his phone on loud mode and that he’ll reply quickly – Isak really wants to get this report done before Even comes home. Even was so rushed off his feet getting off to work that morning that he hadn’t even opened his calendar – not that Isak had any worries over Even guessing the day’s activity from his drawing.

 

 

Even replies promptly, though, making quick work of translating Isak’s notes. And with that, Isak gets a wicked idea. He quickly scribbles down a quick note on a space piece of paper, taking a picture and firing it off to Even.

 

 

The reply this time is even faster.

 

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

Isak’s dozing off when Even arrives home, his glasses askew on his face and his laptop falling off his lap. Even watches him fondly as he peels off his outer layers, shaking the snow from his scarf and hat as he hangs them up to dry.

 

 

Isak makes a snuffly noise, rubbing his nose as he blinks his eyes open, awoken by the sound of the door shutting and Even shuffling around, kicking his boots off.

 

 

“Hey, angel.” Even pads over to the bed, taking his jeans off quickly as he walks and dives under the blanket Isak has draped over his legs. Isak laughs as he feels Even’s cold lips against his shin, and he shuts his laptop, placing it down beside the bed.

 

 

“Even…” He whines sleepily, the papers strewn on the blanket shuffling and creasing as Even continues kissing up Isak’s leg. “You’re making a mess.”

 

 

“Not my fault.” The words are warm on Isak’s skin, a nice contrast to the coolness of Even’s lips. “Move ‘em.” Even’s voice is muffled where he’s hiding under the blanket,

 

 

Isak gathers up the papers, tucking them into some sort of a pile and neatly throws them on to the floor, then shuffles down the bed so he’s only just propped up on the pillows.

 

 

“Mmh, c’mere.” He pulls the blanket down so he can watch Even push the hem of the pink hoodie up, kissing Isak’s soft tummy. Isak puts his hands on Even’s cheeks, making him look up. Even’s cheeks and the tip of his nose are bright red, and it makes Isak’s heart melt. He snuggles down, letting himself be boxed in by Even’s arms on either side, and leans up to press a kiss against Even’s cold cheeks, then his nose, then his lips. “Y’look cute.”

 

 

“Me? _Me?_ Have you seen yourself? All snug in this hoodie, so adorable.” Even strokes his fingertip over Isak’s cheek and Isak flinches away, squealing.

 

 

“Cold hands! They’re like fuckin’ blocks of ice! Have you never heard of gloves?!” He cries and Even grins, immediately shoving them under Isak’s hoodie, pressing against his chest, and Isak shrieks, trying to squirm away.

 

 

“I thought you could warm them up for me!” Even laughs over Isak’s yelling, brushing his cold fingertips over Isak’s nipples, making the younger boy’s shout tapers off into a moan.

 

 

“Ugh, you’re the worst.” Isak pushes his chest out into Even’s touch, despite the temperature.

 

 

“No, actually, I think that award goes to you. Teasing me at work like that.” Even tuts, pinching Isak’s nipples lightly. Isak whines, pouting.

 

 

“I was just testing your reading ability.” He says defensively and Even laughs.

 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure that was it.” He takes his hands from under the hoodie and grabs Isak’s thighs, hiking them up so Isak takes the hint and wraps his legs around Even’s waist. The older boy rubs his hands up and down a few times on Isak’s warm thighs as he presses kisses against Isak’s forehead. “Is it weird I find it kind of hot that only I can read your writing?”

 

 

Isak snorts. “Yeah, a little.”

 

 

“Oh well.” Even flumps down on top of Isak, resting his head on Isak’s chest. Isak reaches one hand up into Even’s hair, fringe slightly damp from the snow, and the other begins tracing patterns on his back with his fingertips. Even purrs like a cat, eyes drooping closed.

 

 

“Mmh, tough day.” He groans, and Isak squeezes his legs around Even’s waist.

 

 

“S’kay, you’re home with me now.” Isak replies softly, scratching a bit at Even’s scalp. Even hums happily, nuzzling into Isak’s chest.

 

 

They lie quietly for a bit, Isak giving Even the chance to defrost, siphoning his body heat before Even’s shifting, head picking up off Isak’s chest, resting on his chin instead.

 

 

“Love you.” He says, and Isak runs his thumb over Even’s forehead.

 

 

“I love you too.” Isak urges Even up the bed, pulling him down into a kiss, so soft and so gentle, Even licking into Isak’s mouth slow and careful, cupping his face with both hands. Isak tightens his grip on Even’s waist, forcing his hips closer to Even’s and naturally, with them only being separated by their underwear, Isak’s dick takes a very sudden and very severe interest in the way he’s fully pressed against Even.

 

“So cute.” Even breathes into Isak’s mouth, one hand brushing over the expanse of Isak’s chest over the hoodie. “Such a pretty baby, my pretty baby.”

 

 

Isak keens, tipping his chin back, asking for more kisses. Even obviously gives in straight away, lazily kissing Isak, lips pressing against his cupid’s bow.

 

 

Even’s hand wanders lower, brushing the backs of his knuckles over the slight bulge in Isak’s briefs, enjoying the way Isak’s breath stutters at the first point of contact.

 

 

“S’that good, baby? You want me to touch you?” Even whispers, nipping Isak’s bottom lip gently, and Isak’s legs fall from where they’re hooked behind Even’s back, to spread wide on the bed. He nods shyly, hands half covered with the hoodie sleeves as he curls his fingers in Even’s hair.

 

 

“M’yeah,” Isak mumbles, nudging his nose against Even’s as Even’s fingers ghost over his cock, his lavender briefs suddenly way too tight.

 

 

“You know, I figured out your calendar thing.” Even presses his thumb against the head of Isak’s cock through the fabric, making Isak’s hips jerk. “Little heart, not difficult to figure out.”

 

 

“ _Whatever._ ” Isak huffs self-consciously, cheeks heating up.

 

 

“Not like I’ve caught you staring at it longingly, stroking the screen of your laptop about a bazillion times or anything.” Even teases, circling his thumb where he feels a small wet patch forming and Isak wriggles, turning his head into the pillow.

 

 

The toy in question is a clear, wavy, glass dildo with a pink heart at the base; a toy that Isak’s been eyeing up for as long as Even can remember.

 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby. You just wanna feel pretty, I get it.” Even smudges kisses against Isak’s jaw, spare hand rucking Isak’s hoodie up and rolling his nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Isak whimpers, hand coming up to his mouth so he can chew at the edge of the hoodie’s sleeve. “My soft, pretty baby wants pretty things.” Even coos.

 

 

“M’I pretty, Ev?” Isak asks sincerely, and Even grins, suddenly dipping his hand inside Isak’s briefs and wrapping his hand around his cock loosely. Isak gasps, eyes scrunching up with pleasure, mouth falling open.

 

 

“The prettiest.” Even says, slowly stroking Isak up and down, not with any goal in mind, just to give Isak a little bit of relief. “But you’d look so much prettier if you let me fuck you open with that dildo.”

 

 

Isak shivers, a lump rising in his throat as Even squeezes the tip of his dick slightly.

 

 

“Yeah, wanna be pretty for you.” Isak turns his head to face Even again, clumsily brushing his curls out of his eyes. He blinks up at Even, eyes wide and calm, and Even can feel the trust radiating off him in great waves.

 

 

“I know, I know angel.” Even kisses Isak’s cheek, then reaches out and grabs the lube, pressing it into Isak’s hand. “Touch yourself for me, I’ll get your toy. Where did you put it?”

 

 

Isak accepts the lube, flicking the cap open with some difficulty as his coordination has gone out the window as he gestures wildly in the area of their dresser. Before Even climbs off Isak, he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Isak’s briefs and pulls them down his squirming legs, chucking them on the floor.

 

 

“There we go, much better.” Even stands and admires the view – Isak looking positively dishevelled in the giant pink hoodie, legs spread and three slick fingers quickly working their way down between his cheeks. Even’s loathe to look away, but he has to find the toy. He rummages through the drawers, searching where he knows Isak hid the last toy, quickly finding it and unboxing it. He hears Isak whimper, and looks over to see Isak’s eyes trained on the toy in Even’s hands.

 

 

“Pretty toy for a pretty boy.” Even muses, laughing a little at his own rhyme, and Isak whines louder, the slick sound of him fingering himself making Even’s stomach clench.

 

 

“Alright, sweetheart, calm down.” Even kneels back on the bed between Isak’s legs, dropping the toy in the bed in favour of grabbing Isak’s shins and propping them up so his feet are planted on the bed, bent at the knee, giving Even a full view of Isak sliding three fingers in and out of himself. Isak tries to close his legs, embarrassed by how intent Even is on watching him, fingers stuttering in their movements.

 

 

“Please.” He whispers, not entirely sure what he’s asking for.

 

 

“Keep going.” Even demands, curling his hand around Isak’s wrist, forcing Isak’s fingers fully inside again, making the younger boy arch his back as Even holds his wrist there. He pants, feet slipping against the blanket as Even scoops up some of the excess lube smeared across Isak’s hand and inner thighs, using it to ease the way as he starts pressing two fingers into Isak, below the three of his own he already has.

 

 

Isak groans, biting down on his bottom lip hard.

 

“Good boy, Isak. Take it all, all of it for me.” Even kisses Isak’s thigh, shoving his fingers in a little deeper. Isak’s breathing is laboured, gasping, as he’s stretched wide around five fingers. Even’s reach deeper inside than his own, and it makes the entire thing that much more intense, hitting further inside him than before. He rolls his hips in tiny figure-eights, adjusting to the feel of having so much inside him in one go.

 

 

Even crooks his fingers, pulling down slightly, opening Isak up even more. Isak wails, stilling his hips.

 

 

“Too much, Ev, s’too much.” Isak cries out, bucking his hips away from Even, but it only succeeds in stretching him more. “God!”

 

 

“Okay, sweetheart.” Even pulls his fingers out of Isak, and the younger boy sighs in relief before Even starts rubbing over Isak’s perineum with wet fingertips. The sigh turns into a sharp moan, and Isak obviously thrusts his fingers in a way that hits him in just the right place, because his back arches off the bed and his dick gives a feeble twitch where it’s lying on his stomach, leaking precome on to the hoodie.

 

 

“You want your pretty toy now, baby?” Even asks, despite already knowing the answer. Isak’s making tiny little whimpering noises, hand tangled in his own hair, eyes tight shut.

 

 

“Answer, Isak. Use your words.” Even pinches the tender skin on the inside of Isak’s thigh, bringing him back to his senses. Isak yelps, leg flinching.

 

 

“Yes, please.” Isak begs, cheeks flaming.

 

 

“Please, what? What do you want, Isak?” Even prolongs the teasing, enjoying messing with Isak when he’s completely at his mercy. Especially when Isak is so desperate.

 

 

He knows how long Isak’s been waiting to have this toy, it’s been bookmarked for months on his laptop, and Even wasn’t lying when he said he’d walked in on Isak staring at it, fingers following the contours of the glass on the screen. If he’s honest, he’s actually pretty honoured that Isak wanted to save it for a time when they can do it together – Isak’s collection of sex toys is no secret, in fact, Even loves that his baby is exploring, with or without him. So, it’s means a lot that Isak would leave such a highly anticipated moment for a time when Even can be there to witness it.

 

 

“Please-Please, Jesus, Ev, don’t make me say it.” Isak moans, hiding his face in the pillow. Even frowns, snatching up Isak’s wrist and making him pull his fingers out of himself. Isak lets out a shocked, hurt noise at the feeling of suddenly being completely empty after having been so full not moments ago.

 

 

“I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what you want, princess.” Even says condescendingly and it makes Isak’s insides twist.

 

 

“Please,” He whispers. “Please, fuck me with my pretty toy, God, Even, I want it so bad.”

 

 

“Good boy.” Even hums, satisfied with Isak’s response as he makes quick work of covering the glass toy with lube before holding it up for Isak to see. It’s practically dripping, Even knows how hard it can be for Isak to take glass toys so he’s decided to make it a bit easier for him.

 

 

Isak eyes the toy closely, legs subconsciously spreading that much wider so Even has a clear view of his little pink hole. He reaches out and quickly swipes a dry thumb over it, making Isak start.

 

 

“So pretty, every little bit of you. So fucking gorgeous.” Even praises, placing one hand where Isak’s ass meets his thigh and pushing his thigh up, foot coming off the bed and into the air. He moves closer, bringing the toy up and running the head over Isak’s entrance.

 

 

Isak flinches and gasps at the sudden coolness against such an intimate part of his body. Even squeezes Isak’s thigh, massaging him with his now warm hands to try to relax him.

 

 

“You’re okay, you can take it.” Even says, readjusting his grip on the heart so he can ease the toy inside Isak, watching as his rim stretches so beautifully around the flared head. “There we go, you’re doing good, princess.”

 

 

He keeps pushing the toy in as slow as he can and Isak’s toes curl, head thrashing from side to side.

 

 

“Mm-faster, go faster, Ev. Need it.” Isak knots his fingers in the hem of his hoodie, trying to keep his hands occupied so he isn’t tempted to touch himself when Even hasn’t given him permission.

 

 

“M’kay.” Even says simply in return, and proceeds to shove the entire toy in in one go. Isak’s body jack-knifes off the bed, an unexpected screaming ripping its way out of his throat.

 

 

“Oh, fuck!” He cries breathlessly, as Even holds it up inside him.

 

 

“How does it feel, angel? Even asks, pulling it out slightly, just after the first bump, then pushes it back in, Isak’s thigh quivering.

 

 

“Oh my god, so-so good, Jesus, Even.” Isak’s fingers clutch at the bedsheets, hands balling into fists as Even twists the toy around inside him.

 

 

“Yeah? Tell me.” He says.

 

 

“S’… It’s heavy, god, so much. Feels like so much… inside.” Isak struggles to articulate during sex at the best of times, and this is no exception.

 

 

“You’re taking it so well, Isak.” Even pushes his thumb into the meat of Isak’s thigh. “Such a perfect little angel for me, aren’t you?”

 

 

“Mhmm.” Isak rocks against the toy, and Even can feel his dick jump at the little whine Isak emits as he takes it all the way in again. He leaves the thick glass in Isak, his spare hand wrapping around Isak’s neglected cock.

 

Gently, so as not to disturb Isak, he shuffles down the bed so his head is level with Isak’s dick, then sticks his tongue out and laps at the head. The noise that comes from Isak is so desperate, so intense, that Even’s worried the younger boy is going to come there and then, right into his mouth.

 

 

He doesn’t, though, and his wails trail off, back to the hoarse whimpers as Even takes Isak in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around him.

 

 

“Fuck, please move it, Even. I can’t-it’s, please, please.” Isak begs, voice quiet and needy. Even grabs hold of the heart once again and Isak almost sobs when Even pulls it out, and a shudder runs down his spine as he feels himself stretch and contract to accommodate the toy.

 

 

Even thrusts it back in quickly, not giving Isak the chance to breathe properly before he’s setting a brutal pace, both with his mouth and the toy, till Isak’s rocking his hips at such a rate they’re genuinely starting to ache.

 

 

Isak tangles his fingers through Even’s hair, wanting nothing more than to fuck up into the heat of Even’s throat, but knowing there’s absolutely no way he’ll get away with that.

 

 

It doesn't take long for the constant stimulation from Even's mouth and the toy inside him to become too much for Isak's sensitive body, intense shivers coursing through him.

 

 

“Ev, I'm g'na," Isak mewls, legs trembling where one is still pressed up against his chest by Even's strong hand. 

 

 

Even pulls off long enough to give him permission to come, before his mouth is back on Isak's cock, sucking hard on the tip and with a thrust of the toy that hits him  _just right_ he's coming with a long, loud, intense moan that he's pretty sure the neighbours across the fucking street could hear. 

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

Two hours later and Even's pottering around in their small kitchen, fetching ingredients from the fridge to fix himself and Isak a snack.

 

Isak had been too exhausted to move when they'd finished, so Even had calmed him down and stroked his hair until he'd fallen asleep and had been planning on getting some work for his assignment done, but Isak had looked so soft and gentle and cute that Even couldn't help but curl himself around his baby and have a quick nap alongside him.

 

Two hours later and Even's feeling refreshed, but hungry. So he's making them some kind of pasta thing, probably, he doesn't really know, but there's a limpet on his back making all of his movements a bit difficult. 

 

 

A very sleepy limpet, covered in a soft, blue blanket, that goes by the name of Isak. 

 

"You gonna let me make us food, or...?" Even asks, holding back a laugh as Isak snuggles his face further into Even's shoulder blade. 

 

"I'll blow you if you come back to bed and let me cuddle you." Isak bargains, and Even can't hold back his laughter this time, especially when Isak's stomach growls angrily. 

 

"Yeah, okay. Like that's going to happen. Shut up and let me make you food." 

 

Isak has to admit it's not the worst thing Even's asked him to do.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ya ok sorry its 20 to 4 in the morning I havent eaten in hours im going CRAZY this is self care uni style people LMAOOO
> 
> Monday's is going to be entirely texts btw 
> 
> also if you can decode my handwriting in the pic isak sent even (ya thats my fast handwriting and I can read it so get on my level) then u...u must by my even....oh my ogd.....romantic or what
> 
> as always my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com) and my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/empty_venom), come and say hello or something, its always nice to get messages <3


End file.
